


Date.

by kaktusen



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week 2015, Fireflies, M/M, Meteor Rain, One Shot, Short One Shot, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, bcus spoilers, date, kinda Punk!Levi, no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaktusen/pseuds/kaktusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren on a really special date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Ereri Week 2015! Woo!
> 
> Enjoy~! ^^
> 
> \-----
> 
> (PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ALL THE ERERI WEEK ONESHOTS DOESN’T RELATE TO EACHOTHER ATT ALL)

”Where are we goinggg?” Eren whined from the passenger seat of the car Levi was driving.

”You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” Levi said and smirked. They were currently on their 4th anniversary date and Levi had planned it for weeks.

 

Levi suddenly rolled in on a rocky road and then stopped in front of a forest. They stepped out of the car. Levi took a basket and then locked the car. There was a path going to a small meadow with a pond in the center, surrounded by rocks.

”It’s beautiful.. Huh?” Eren looked around. ”Isn’t this.. where our first date were?” He asked and looked at Levi, who nodded.

”Yep. Somehow I really like this place.” He said. They walked to the pond and levi put out a blanket on the grass beside it. He put out sandwiches, fruit and alcohol free wine with two tall glasses. They both sat down on the blanket. It had started to get dark and the moon was slowly showing itself. Levi plugged in his phone to a small speaker and started their special playlist that they had put together, together. Eren had put the top part of his hair in a small ponytail. He wore a grey and green flannel shirt, black pants and black vans. Levi wore a white t-shirt, a dark grey blazer, black tight jeans with suspenders and black converse. They had started eating, just enjoying eachothers company.

The sky gad gone completely dark and the moon was casting a blue light onto them. Small, green lights had also started floating around.

”Woah..” Eren said as he looked around. The fireflies flied around beautifully. One landed in Levi’s hair and Eren started giggling. Levi smirked and looked at the clock, not caring about the bug in his hair.

”Oh, It’s about time. Eren?” Levi said.

”Hm?” Eren took his eyes off the fireflies and looked at Levi.

”Look up.” Levi said and looked upwards towards the sky, smiling. One shooting star, two shooting stars, three, four..

”A meteor rain!” Eren whispered out in amaze. ”It’s beautiful.” He smiled. Levi was happy to see Eren smile so much. Then, Levi started fiddeling around. Getting something out of his pocket. He had been incredibly nervous all day because of this small box digging into his ass. Levi sat up on one knee.

”Eren.” Levi said, holding forward a small box with his other hand on the lid. Eren directed his eyes towards Levi, shock covering his face as he saw what he was doing.

”Eren Jaeger. Ever since we met that night in that café you worked in and you dropped a certain customer's, my, cup and I helped you clean up.” Eren blushed.

”Ever since the first time I saw you that day, I’ve been in love with you. And my love for you has only grown and grown each and every day. We’ve gone through happy, sad, and hard days together these 4 years we’ve been together. I know both of our lifes has been hard but I can’t be happier that I didn’t kill myself att the toughest time for me. I love you with all of my heart and I want us to be together the rest of our lives, happily growing old together. I love you and only you. Eren, will you marry me?” Levi said and opened the small box to reveal a plain, silver ring with _Levi_ in curly letters carved in at the front and one bluegray gem on each side of the letters. Eren clasped his hands against his mouth and tears pricked his eyes. He started to giggle and cry happy tears on the same time.

”Yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES!” He said and jumped into Levi’s arms, hugging him the hardest he could. ”Oh my god. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!” He blabbed on. They kissed deeply. When they pulled away, Levi took eren’s hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. Levi took something out his pocket and showed him the little thing. It was an identical ring to Eren’s only it said _Eren_ and had turquiose gems instead of bluegray. Eren slipped it onto Levi’s finger and they kissed deeply and lovingly. They pulled away and put their foreheads together.

”I love you.” Eren said, breathing hard.

”I love you too, Eren.” Levi said and pecked Eren’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is~! Sorry it was kinda short. Eheh. Whatever.
> 
> Hope u liked it. ^^
> 
> Please comment what you think and what i can do to inprove my writing skills! ^^
> 
> See you guys tomorrow~! Byee! •w•)/


End file.
